


Days Like these

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff. The boys take a day off and lay in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like these

The winchesters lay blissfully outstretched on the soft earth, surrounded by little yellow daisy's. The soft grassy paddock stretched far and wide, warm sun caressing their bodies. They were between jobs, which didn't happen a lot. Dean lay with his hands clasped behind his head, Sam on his back, in between his legs. His little brothers head was resting on his stomach, shoulders sitting on his hips. He was sitting on the soft grass in between Deans legs, eyes closed.   
The sun was so nice, he just wanted to lie there and soak it all up. Soft breezes danced through the field occasionally, ruffling Sam's hair. It was days like these that made this life alright.   
Days with his big brother were perfect. Dean had a relaxed smile plastered onto his face, enjoying the warmth of the sun, and the feel of his little brother settled against him. He moved his legs to wrap around Sam, calves sitting on the younger boys lap. Sam giggled and shuffled against Deans lap, reaching his arms up to rest on his big brothers neck. "Jesus you have long arms Sammy" Dean murmured into the dry summer air. "Shut up" Sam laughed, tilting his head back to look at Dean upside-down. The older boy looked down at Sam, grinning.   
Suddenly, Sam spun spun around, so he was on his stomach. He placed his hands on the grass either side of Deans waist, leaning down to nuzzle his face into his stomach. Dean laughed, "What are you doing?" he choked. Sam grinned into Deans shirt, mumbling "nothing…". The older boys legs were still wrapped around Sam, only they were squeezing Sam's ass now, pressing their crotches together. Sam laughed craned his neck, to kiss Dean. The older boy smiled into the kiss, reaching up to stroke Sam's cheekbone with light fingertips. As they melted into each other, the sun continued to fall upon their tan skin, warming them to their centers. 

It was days like these, that made everything okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Can always be extended :)


End file.
